The Angelic Mage
by kairi026
Summary: A the title suggest /my new story story full summary inside /Please read and review warning possible yaoi rated M for safety


In the never ending blue sky float an island, the island itself is like the promise land of the gods, the place is full of different kind of species of trees and plants, flowers with variety of colors decorating the land , animals and mystical creatures playing and running around, different array off gilled creatures like fish, dolphins, swordfish, shark, and sea or water dragons (O.o) swimming and jumping in the ponds, lake, river ,falls or the sea or ocean with water falling down to the small piece of floated scattered lands from it, birds, and winged creatures soaring in the eternal blue sky as if nothing to care about.

This place is in absolute harmony and peace that no can shatter (except me because I'm the one who call the shots here Duh!)…but you think this island is like other island out there...well not really because no normal island can be suspended in the middle off the sky without following the law of gravity.

Oh well anyway the answer is no because inside of this island is made up of metal, machines and computer in short it's a giant fortress.

**Inside the Fortress:**** Control room**

Inside the giant fortress in control room, the room inside is very different not like its outside exterior, it's full of computers, controls, and screen, one in the middle is the biggest everything is made up of hard smooth polish metal.

In the middle of the room sat a girl, the girl have long black hair and when she open her eyes in surprise manner revealed midnight blue eyes with silver tint on her night sky like orbs. The surprise expression transform shortly to a smile.

"Ohayo minna-san it's been a while since I update a story, and welcome to my more upgrade and improve base I spent a lot of cyber money for this hot baby and no I'm not going to a space war of some kind this fortress allow me to mess-u-err I mean to show my stories

And again Gomenasai to my readers who review my other story the **Konoha's beautiful Shinigami** for suddenly discontinuing the story, but don't worry I'm going to fix the story I notice some holes on my plot and its not solid, not only that the blood line and my ideal Naruto-should-be doesn't match up at all, there would be some changes to occur (pause).. Scratch it there will be a lot of changes to happen even the title and the whole thing I think it will be a cross-over.

Now that's out of the way, let's roll the story.

But first" pushing a button, "Skyra voice command activates "a female robotic voice answer "yes master, what is your command?" said Skyra computer of the Sky Fortress.

"the Disclaimer please" "yes master My Master, Kairi don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto-dono" finish the computer.

"isn't cool having a base/lair like this, I get the idea from the show wonder woman you know the computer Irac or something, I don't how to spell it though, if you want to have one too feel free in making one but don't copy mine k' you can make a under water, under ground, space or forest like base, after all this is a place where you can unleash your imagination right!"

"This line came from the Fan fiction, master don't own this too." add the computer.

"Skyra can I have a juice and sandwich I'm hungry making this chapter" "here master" a juice and sandwich puff-up of no where while robot hand holds the food

"thank you"

Pressing the button on her right the screen turn-on and slowly show a line

_**The Angelic Mage **_

_**-Story rolling -Story rolling-Story rolling-Story rollin-**_

**Chapter One: Waking up**

In the Land of Fire country stood the strongest of all Hidden Villages in whole elemental countries, the Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves). 

Currently the village is beginning to awake from its temporary slumber like the sun in the horizon that slowly lighting everything on its wake, sign of a new day.

**Namikaze Mansion**

Like the village a boy of 12 years old is also starting to awake, though small for his age that made him more adorable, enchanting, and angelic almost like the epitome of perfect innocent, naïve beauty, sadly no one knows about this beautiful creature because he always concealed his true from any mortal human or creature for that matter even his family.

The creature's heart shape face with a button nose and red luscious full lips is frame by long silky sun kiss golden tresses a bit spiky on top but flowing on the back like the silkiest cloth with red-orange streak running down with it spilling like webs on him and the bed giving him an heavenly aura around him. The figure groans when a streak of sunlight hit his face from the parted curtains opening his eyes revealed crystalline sea sky blue eyes, mesmerizing pools of orbs the seems to go on and on was case with thick golden lashes.

The creature's form is lithe and feminine-like build is covered with tan creamy skin and shaded of healthy peach pink. This creature is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Throwing up the blanket that covering him

He stride gracefully feet met the floor wood soundlessly like an animal on the hunt, look oh so relax but always alert on his surrounding ready to kill any prey on site.

After finishing his morning rituals he trudges on the hall down the kitchen for breakfast.

On the kitchen was his older sister Megami (lit. Goddess in Japanese)Uzumaki Namikaze, she is an amazing medic-nin under Tsunade Senju one of the Legendary three Sannin and a renown medic through out the Elemental countries al ready surpassing her mentor in the said field. She is well know as **Chiyu no Megami (****Goddess of healing) **has wavy blond hair and sea emerald eyes giving her an almost goddess like beauty thought when it comes to beauty Naruto surpasses her.

She wear the standard konoha vest and hitai-ate on her forehead, under the vest is an apple green shirt, the sleeves reaching before the forearms, black skinny pants with a belt to hold her supplies and two weapon holster strap for kunai on her left and a combat knife on the right thigh. Though a combat-nin she prefer on helping in the hospital than being on the battle field.

"Good-morning Naru-chan" she greet in a smooth melodious voice while handling Naruto a plate of delicious warm pancake and a glass of cold orange juice.

"Good-morning Megami nee-chan" thanking her sister he would start wolfing the food down when he pause and ask with that soft, soothing, gentle voice of his.

"Megami nee-chan where is Ryuu-nii and Fuu-nii?" Megami look over her shoulder away from the frying pan.

"Oh! mmh… let's see Ryuu-nii is still on a mission he will be home this afternoon and Fuu-kun-" before she can finish the door open loudly and walk the third child in the family,

Taifuu (Lit. Typhoon in japanese) Uzumaki Namikaze he is one year older than Naruto. Like his older siblings shows skills in the way of ninja art standing as rookie of the year with Sasuke Uchiha in their batch. A lot of people see him as a male version of their mother having auburn red hair and forest green eyes he specialized in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu like his mother. At school both he and Sasuke are the princes and Heartthrobs having all girls (yes even Hinata though only for Taifuu and not the Uchiha) in school swooning like no tomorrow (like power having a price, looks had its own price, of course it will be the dreaded fan girls as always. Ahihihih to bad most of the Uchiha characters have both issue maybe the same with if not most of the members of the clan, some times I wonder if this is the reason of the coup-d'eta of the Uchiha's ^_^).

"Good-morning you two" he greet in an excited and happy voice. The blonds greet him back.

"You look happy today is there something good will happens?" the blond beauty asks in a mock innocent voice.

"Yup you bet ya sister today is the team selection day! I can't wait to know who my teammates are, what do you think Naru-chan?" he ask sitting beside his little brother.

"Umm… I don't know but I hope we can be in the same team Fuu-nii" Naruto said softly, Taifuu stop eating and look blankly on the blond (not like they can see). Naruto start squirming thinking if he said something wrong until the red head tackle his brother into a tight hug "I like that too Naru-chan" he said rubbing their cheeks together.

"You two stop that or you will be late" interrupt Megami the two look at each other then at the clock wall then at each other again. Megami heard a series of scream, yelps of pain and panic and the slamming door. looking at the spot the boys previously occupied then blink and laugh lightly shaking her head on her little brothers antic.

_To be continued…_

_**-To be continued - To be continued -To be continued-To be continued-**_

**Sky Fortress: ****Control Room**

"And stop rolling their my first chapter is finish well this is just the beginning so if you me to continue please read and review

What do you think? Send it to me till next time"

After that the lights turn-off one by one Kairi wave till the door close.


End file.
